


Something So Precious as Love

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wing Grooming, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Dean’s repressed feelings for Castiel have always been brewing just below the surface, but when a witch’s curse throws them into a peculiar situation, Dean finally confronts his pining for the angel.





	Something So Precious as Love

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: Correlia-be

It all started with a light rustling around the bunker. Dean could have sworn he heard something bumping into the walls. When he peeked into the hall, all he saw was Castiel walking calmly through it.

 

The next day, Sam was frantically researching something that Dean didn’t listen to him ramble about. He just sipped his coffee and stared at his own laptop screen. He felt that itch under his skin that begged him to hunt, to search for a fight and win it...hopefully. As if it couldn’t be any more perfect, he found one twenty miles away from the bunker, a simple salt and burn by the looks of it. He stood up and huffed.

 

“Finally. Found a case. Salt and burn just around the corner. You coming, Sammy?”

 

A bitchface stared back at him. “It’s Sam, and no. I’m gonna keep looking into this.”

 

“Right, fine. I’ll be back in a day or two.” With a hunt so close by, he knew it wouldn’t be a big deal to go alone. Packing up was a breeze for a hunt this easy, and the drive was short, only about half an hour.

 

The town of Agra, Kansas was mostly farmland, but apparently, some guy named Bill Williamson died and wasn’t letting go. Dean was almost disappointed when he found the gravesite in less than a day. The gravestone was funny.

“ _William Williamson, Friend, Brother. 1954-2001”_

 

“Don’t blame you for being vengeful, Bill. If I were called William Williamson I’d stick around to wreak havoc too. Goodbye.” He dropped the match onto the bones and felt the warm glow of the fire on his face as he watched it burn. He instinctively looked on either side of himself and sighed when his brother wasn’t there with him. Not even good old Castiel tagged along this time. Hunting alone did have a strange feeling to it. If something went wrong, there was no one to back him up.

 

Dean stuck around in Agra for another night. He found himself in a bar, nursing a beer while people buzzed around behind him. Part of him wanted to turn around and pick up a nice lady for the night, but the rest of him just wanted to sit there and feel the gentle buzz from the alcohol. That night, he slept in a particularly bad motel bed, springs pressing into his stomach as he slept. He kept his back to the wall and faced the door, his hand resting on his pistol under his pillow.

 

Dean woke up to the sound of his phone ringing on the nightstand. The alarm clock read ‘10:43’. Dean answered his phone without looking. “Sammy?”

 

“Okay, good, you’re alive. Just making sure. Are you done with that case yet? You should be here to see this. Cas is asking for you.”

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m done. What does Cas want?”

 

“He just asked when you were coming back. When are you coming back?”

 

Dean rubbed his face. “I guess now that I’m up.”

 

“Good. See ya.”

 

Dean set his phone aside and stretched with a groan. He silently cursed the sun for being in his eyes now as he rolled out of bed. He pulled his clothes on, swung his duffle over his shoulder, and hit the road.

 

It was almost jarring to have a ride as short as half an hour back to the bunker. Arriving and parking should have been a relief, but it was too sudden, and the hunt wasn’t even that satisfying.

 

Dean trudged inside and looked around. His foot slipped slightly on something and he looked down, seeing a large black feather under his boot. He picked it up, twirling it in the light. The feather had tints of dark blue in the edges. Dean’s hunter instincts went on high alert as he moved further into the bunker. He heard something brushing the walls and thumping around the corner towards him. On instinct, Dean pulled his gun on the dark figure that emerged. More feathers fell them as the two dark appendages revealed a familiar figure.

 

“Cas?”

 

Castiel moved one large wing to the side and looked over the top of it. “Oh, Dean, you’re here. Where were you hunting? Sam said you were close.”

 

“Uhhh, Agra...What’s going on with you? Why can I-”

 

“Right, my wings. I was handling some ‘angel business’ and I ran into a witch. She brought my wings into the physical plane about a week ago. Sam has been trying to help me get rid of them. He’s been rather fascinated with the situation. Remind me again why you left? Sam said he told you about my situation.”

 

“I mean, I’m a hunter. I hunt. I got antsy and needed to get out.”

 

“I see.” Castiel looked dejected with a hint of bitterness. He turned and continued on his path to Sam’s room, wings and all disappearing through the door.

 

Dean stood there in shock for a moment. He looked back at the feather in his hand, twirling it in the light. He wondered what made Castiel turn and leave like that, but didn’t give it too much thought. All he could think about were those wings and his own bed, which was one thousand times more comfortable than the motel bed he slept on for the past two nights. A nap sounded fantastic right now, especially after a restless night on a shitty bed.

 

Dean laid back on his bed, still twirling the feather between his fingers. He tilted his head as he watched the colors within it shifting between shades of blue. It made him think of Castiel’s eyes. Dean drifted off to sleep with thoughts of soft feathers wrapped around him.

 

 

When Dean woke up, it had only been a few hours, but he felt significantly better. His back still ached as if he could still feel those metal springs pushing into it, but his energy was back up. He felt something soft in his hand and remembered the feather. He looked at it and sighed. Maybe he should ask Castiel what was wrong.

 

No, that would only make it worse. Dean knew himself with words. Talking equals making the situation ten times worse. Dean felt his stomach growl and got out of bed, wandering to the kitchen to scrounge up some grub. Sitting at the table was Sam on his laptop, eating some kind of sandwich.

 

“Hey, you’re up. You going to start helping now?” Sam took a bite of his sandwich as he watched his brother look through the fridge.

 

“Help with what?”

 

“You know, the wings. I’ve been trying to fix this for three days. You ignored me the first day and then took off. Cas was pretty upset that you didn’t want to see him like that.”

 

A lightbulb went off over Dean’s head. Of course, he bailed like an asshole and left Sam to deal with this. No wonder Castiel seemed bitter. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’m here to help. What can I do?”

 

“I’ve been researching curses that do things like this. Most of them are sealed and can only be broken by completing an act that the witch decides on when casting the spell. I think Cas may know what it was, but he doesn’t seem to want us to know. I’m starting to worry that he has to hurt or kill someone.”

 

Dean sat down at the table with some reheated leftovers. “I’ll ask him, if he’s not still pissy with me.”

 

“I’m sure he is, but you should still ask. He’s more likely to answer you. I think it may be something to do with you too, since he kept asking when you were coming back.”

 

Dean shoveled food into his mouth to satisfy his aching hunger. He hummed as he ate, listening to the clicking of Sam’s keyboard as he typed. The bunker was quiet now without Castiel moving around. The wings really didn’t fit in the hallways, so they made a lot of noise bumping around whenever Castiel walked.  

 

Once his food was finished, Dean tossed his garbage into the bin and set out to find Castiel. He ended up spotting him in the room he intended to transform into his own ‘mancave’. Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the floor and trying to reach the back of his wings.

 

“You need some help, buddy?”

 

Castiel blinked up at Dean and then back at his wings. “I have an itch.”

 

Dean walked behind Castiel and took a good look at the massive wings sprawling out from his back. “Where is it?”

 

“Right in the center, off on the right wing. It’s right where it connects to my back.”

 

Dean reached forward and plunged his hand into the feathers. His jaw dropped at how soft they were. So soft, that he forgot what he was doing.

 

“Are you going to scratch it or not?”

 

Dean blinked out of his stupor. “Yeah, sorry.” He gently scratched the rough skin beneath the feathers. The wing pushed back against his hand.

 

“Harder,” Castiel groaned.

 

Dean bit his lip and tried to force his cheeks not to heat up. That voice and groan had Dean going in a way he wouldn’t very much like to admit. He obeyed and scratched harder, pulling a moan from the angel. The wing shifted and Dean ran his fingers through more of the feathers. Running his fingers through them felt like silky and buttery. Each feather was deep black with hints of blue when they tilted towards the light. Another moan slipped between the lips of the angel, causing Dean to shift where he sat.

 

“Um, Cas?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What was it we needed to do to make these go away?”

 

The wings retreated slightly and Castiel’s face flushed. “You don’t want to know.”

 

Dean frowned. “Does someone have to die?”

 

“What? No, of course not.” Castiel replied as if that was a stupid question, an incredulous look on his face.

 

“Oh, then what is it? Can’t be worse than that.”

 

“It is.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Torture? Hell? Dude, just tell me.”

 

“We have to copulate.”

 

Dean stared at the back of Castiel’s head, dumbfounded by what he just heard. “You mean...have sex?”

 

“Yes.”

 

So that was why Castiel wouldn’t tell Sam what had to be done. “Why?”

 

“The witch read my mind. She cursed people and the only way to lift the curse was to do something you’ve dreamed about doing but didn’t have the willpower to do.”

 

“So, this is something you want?”

 

Castiel shifted. “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I can just-”

 

“No, wait, you don’t have to leave. I know I tell you not to do the mind reading thing, but you can do it now.”

 

There was a pause while Castiel sat there, absorbing Dean’s thoughts. “You...want to have intercourse?”

 

“I won’t want to if you keep calling it ‘intercourse’ or ‘copulating’.”

 

“Oh, apologies.”

 

Dean scooted until he was in front of Castiel. “It’s okay, angels probably don’t even do that stuff anyways.”

 

“How do you think Nephilims are made?”

 

Dean snorted a bit. “Okay, you’ve got me there. So angels have sex?”

 

“Sometimes, when the desire is there.”

 

“Do you ever have desires?”

 

Castiel looked down and shifted. “You already know that just by watching me now.”

 

Dean slowly reached forward and hooked a finger underneath Castiel’s jaw, tilting his head up. “Sounds like we both want it, huh?”

 

Castiel met Dean’s eyes, cheeks a light shade of pink. “I suppose we do.”

 

Dean swallowed before leaning forward and closing the gap between his and Castiel’s lips. The butterflies in his stomach made him feel like a teenage girl kissing the football captain. It was silly how excited he was, but he couldn’t help it. This moment was just too special to not be excited over. He nearly pulled back when something brushed his back, but when he peeked his eyes open, he saw Castiel’s wings circling them in a protective cocoon. His senses were heightened, and he was hyper-aware of the hand on his chest, the feathers brushing the back of his neck, and the stubble scraping his chin and cheeks as he kissed the angel.

 

Dean finally pulled back to get some air. His lips curled into a soft smile as he ran his hand under Castiel’s coat. “Should we move-”

 

There was a flutter, a burst of air in Dean’s face, and in a blink of his eyes, he was sitting on his bed. Dean laughed. “Impatient, much?”

 

“I’ve waited years for this. You can call it what you may, but I just think it’s about damn time.” Castiel surged forward and kissed Dean again, pushing him down against the bed.

 

Dean was shocked at the sudden assertiveness Castiel was giving, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Castiel with control was hot. He immediately started pushing Castiel’s trench coat off. It hit the floor, leaving Dean wondering how it got past the wings. They were just sticking straight out the back when Dean saw them earlier. He opened his eyes and watched Castiel remove his suit coat. The fabric simply phased through the wings as if they weren’t there. Weird.

 

Dean plunged his hands back into the downy feathers at the center of Castiel’s wings as he leaned up to kiss him again. The sweet moan he got as a response only spurred him on. Each feather was silky beneath his fingers, every curve and edge a work of art.

 

Dean’s clothes were practically ripped off and thrown across the room. Being fully naked while Castiel still had pants on was strangely arousing for Dean. He had to take a moment to ogle at Castiel’s naked chest while the angel removed his pants. “Do you work out?”

 

Castiel tilted his head. “No. Why?”

 

Dean chuckled. “That’s so not fair, but it’s fine. At least I get to look at it.” He teased, pulling Castiel’s trousers down and off. Their lips connected again while Dean’s hands stroked through the ebony feathers.

 

The bed thumped against the wall in a steady rhythm once they got going. Hands traveled across naked bodies and wings as they slid and pushed against one another. Breathless moans and pleads fell from Dean’s lips, while praise and admiration came from Castiel. Together they created a symphony of love and devotion, a perfectly matched pair.

 

Dean was panting as he laid there, sweaty and dazed after what he had to say was the best sex of his life. It was certainly the most emotional. No one had ever said the things Castiel constantly whispered about Dean. It was a change, to say the least. Dean couldn’t believe most of them. He wasn’t ‘the most beautiful man to ever walk the Earth’ or ‘as radiant as heaven itself’. He was just Dean, the hunter, the grunt, the brawn of the Winchester pair. He wasn’t any of the things Castiel said, and that’s what made him frown.

 

“Mmm, what’s bothering you?” Castiel hummed against Dean’s neck.

 

“Nothin’.” Dean hummed. He opened his eyes and saw that the inky black wings had disappeared. “Hey, they’re gone.”

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder. “Oh, they are. That’s much more comfortable.”

 

“Will I be able to see them again?”

 

Castiel smiled softly. “If you’d like, I can bring them out.” He kissed Dean’s shoulder. “I know that’s not what you’re thinking about.”

 

Dean shrugged, unsure of how to respond to that. How was he supposed to put how he was feeling into words right now?

 

Castiel pushed stray hairs off of Dean’s forehead, listening to a few of his thoughts.

 

_‘You’re not good enough for him.’_

 

_‘He’s better than you.’_

 

_‘He deserves better’_

 

_‘Coward’_

 

_‘Idiot’_

 

Castiel frowned and hugged Dean closer. “I don’t know why you think those things. I’ve never seen any of that in you.”

 

Dean shifted. “You listening to my thoughts?”

 

“A little, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t have been able to say any of it anyways.” Dean looked down, spotting the feather on the side table. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers.

 

Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t think any of those things are true. You’re the most fascinating human I’ve ever met. I’m delighted to get to spend my time with you. My time on earth has been made better by your presence. I hope you can see that.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel. “I think I should be the one that’s grateful. I mean, you’re the one that pulled me out of Hell.”

 

“We can be grateful for one another. Can you believe me when I say that I think you’re amazing?”

 

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and saw his sincerity. For now, he really could believe that Castiel thought that. “Yeah. I believe you. And for the record, the past few years with you around has been better for me too.”

 

“I’m glad you think that.” Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, feeling the hunter’s body pressed against his own.

 

 

Dean was rightfully upset when Castiel had to leave for a few days. It wouldn’t be long, the angel said, but that didn’t change the fact that he would still be gone.

 

Dean kept himself cooped up for the first and second day, but by the third he needed to get outside. He went for a walk around midday, when the weather was perfect. The sun was out and the sky was dotted with fluffy clouds. There was a gentle breeze through the woods that kept the warm weather tolerable, and even pleasant.

 

Dean walked a ways before deciding to sit down and relax for a little while. He walked up to a large tree and sat down, leaning back against the trunk. In this part of the woods, there was an old stone wall that must have been part of an old house. It was short, and the top had a thick layer of moss. Dean relaxed and closed his eyes, letting his body sink into the grass.

 

He startled when something rustled and brushed his shoulder. His hand twitched towards his gun, but he stopped when he saw inky black feathers wrapping around his shoulder. He smiled and watched as Castiel rounded the tree and sat beside him.

 

“Welcome back.”

 

Castiel hummed. “Thank you. It is good to be home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Yes. This is much more of a home to me than heaven ever was.”

 

Dean felt his heart warm at that, and he pulled Castiel against his side, smiling at the wing around his shoulders. “It’s only home as long as you’re here too.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Dean blinked, eyes widening. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone said that to him, let alone someone he felt this strongly about. It took him a moment to process, but then the words came, easier than they ever have been for Dean, because he knew it was true. “I love you too.”


End file.
